sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RolePlay Admin
The RolePlay Administration (RPA) is comprised of a number of experienced individuals and wizards who have agreed to serve a term in the RPA. The members who are not wizards are voted into office by players and then hand picked by the RPA Wiz based on those votes. Once the RPA slots are filled it is their duty to read and either vote yes, no or conditional on the application. There is a set date that the RPA must have reached a conclusion by. After the application is voted on the player is presented with the decision of the RPA. If the application is turned down you will be told why and likely given a chance to revise it. Applying to the RPA At some point in your SW1 career you are likely going to want to apply for something. Be it a restricted race, a business or even a tiny plot. It can be a little daunting at first, especially if you have no idea on what the RPA looks for. A Suggested Application Format This format is one you might consider using. It will also help you organize your own ideas along the way. Restricted Race The number one thing the RPA is looking for in a race application is how the introduction of your character with this race is going to promote RP for the MUSH. It will not go over very well if you have chosen a race simply on the merit of its stats. We want to see that you have ideas for your character. Write down a couple paragraphs on what you plan to do RP wise first thing. Stating how you plan to further RP with this character is a must. A character background is not neccessary under most circumstances but you should definitely have one in mind. It will make your app that much better. If you are a newer player you may want to tell the RPA a very little bit about your gaming experience, a few sentances max. Just give us an idea of what kind of player you are and a few experiences. Stay positive, interesting and do not bad mouth other MU admin you've played under. The last thing the RPA wants is to have to slog through a bunch of baggage! NPC Businesses Running an NPC business is a lot of fun but it takes a lot of effort to keep a business going. You have to get employees, keep them interested in the job and usually offer them consistent RP. That really depends on the business. But you will have difficulty keeping players that sign on and don't get any RP out of the deal. But that is another story. Let's look at how to apply for a business. First things first. Answer these questions for yourself. What does your business do? This is an obvious question but it can be poorly thought out. Think of what your day to day RP will be like with this business. Will this business stay interesting to you? Will it promote RP for the employees and the MU as a whole? Once you have an idea that you feel fits the criteria you can move forward to the app itself! Start off with a good description of what the business will do. Its day to day RP. Get creative, make it interesting to yourself and the RPA. Prove that it is well thought out and will benefit the MU as a whole. After you have presented this aspect of the business (the most important part!) you will probably want to layout the framework of the business. Its ranks and titles if any. This is where you can have a bit more fun structuring the thing. Show a lot of RP opportunity for employees here for extra added points. You will also want to thoroughly read news npc bus while in SW1. It gives additional information that I did not recreate here. If you have questions regarding the RPA or your applications you can contact any of the wizards for help. As the TP Wiz I am happy to help you flesh out your RP ideas for any sort of applications. See Also *A guide to writing RPA applications from starwarsmush.com. Category:Star Wars MUSH Category:Rules & Regulations